buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tachikaze Master/The Adventures of Ex (Fanfic): Act 6: "Ex's Ultimate Sacrifice"
''Author's Notes Hello! I'm back! Last fanfic we witnessed some major go-ons with the story revealled. Enjoy! Act 6: ''Ex's Ultimate Sacrifice" This story starts with a lone hero, walking his way to a hosptal, trying to find his friend. As he enters the hospital, he looks for a sign that says "Kasai Ryuuga", while holding a box of cards. "Hey." Says Ex. "Yo! 'Sup!" Ryuuga replies, as he friendly greets his fair friend. "So, how are you felling?" Ex asks. Ryuuga replies with a casual: "A lot better. I'm already ready for check-out, but the Docs say that they have to be sure." Upon finishing his last word, he smiles. "I got you some BTs. After all it's my fault that you're hospitalized." Ex says, with a lonely smile. "Thanks dude but really. Don't worry about it~ After all, you did protect the entire BP, right? You did something I couldn't. So, anyway... What have we got today?!" Ryuuga says. As soon as he opens the pack, a card, covered by a yellow supernova, comes out, forming a set of flame. "Whoa!" Ryuuga says in surprise. The fire starts to materialize, reavealing the form of a dragon. The dragon, then says: "Are thee the one that seeks me?" "It... It... IT TALKED!" Ryuuga says with a voice that could be heard in 50 killometers. Aw, my ears hurt. "..." Ex just stays calm, seeing this card, but of course prepares his core gadget. While getting the Core Gadget, Ex stops halfway, and retrieves his hand. "Hey hey now, calm down! I'm not dangerous. I'm Rising Flare Dragon. Starting today, I'm your bud. Nice to meet you!" "...Bud? BUD?!" Ryuuga says in a outrageous voice, then follows with: "MY BUD! A BUDDY RARE! WAHOO!" As soon as he finishes his sentence, a nurse comes in and says: "This is a hospital, Ryuuga-chan. Be quiet please." "Oh, right. Sorry. Hey E-" "SHH!" The nurse says again. Ryuuga coughs a few times on purpose, and says: "No, i mean Ex," He says in a more calm tone of voice. "What?" Ex asks. "Lets have a Buddyfight! I wanna test out my new deck with Rising Flare!" _________________________________________________________________________________________ "ARE YOU READY?!" Ryuuga says passionately. "You bet it." Ex says. "It's time to raise the flag!" "Dragon World!" Ryuuga says, as Rising Flare Dragon raises the flag. "Legend World!" Ex says, as he personally puts down his flag, with a blue sword around his waist. "... Hey, is that a weapon? Do you still not have a bu-" "He has a Buddy." A voice randomly says. "Woa... Where is the voice coming from?!!" "Here." Ex says, as he raises the sword in between his waist. "I am the Immortal Sword, Durandal!" The sword says. "Uhh.... anyway, I'm going first, so I charge and draw!" Ryuuga says, still confused. "I call to the center, Spike Shoulder Dragon! Attack!" Ryuuga says, as 3 life points on top of Ex disappears. "My turn! Draw. Charge and draw! Calling Arthur and Merlin! Merlin! Incubus Blood!" Ex says, as a Gawain goes to the drop zone, and Durandal and Heroic Spirit is added to Ex's hand. "Equip Durandal!" Ex points his sword to Ryuuga, as a life point is recovered. "Arthur, Lets Do a Link Attack!" Ex says, as the king takes out 2 life points, and a gauge is added to his zone. "Merlin!" Two more life points are taken away. ''Game Update: '''Hand:' Ex: 4 Ryuuga: 5 Field: Ex: 3 Ryuuga: 0 Life points: Ex: 8 Ryuuga: 6 Gauge: Ex: 3 Ryuuga: 2'' "Well, my move. Draw! Charge and Draw! Jackknife "Berserker" Call to the left! Thousand Rapier to the right! Equip DragoBreach!" Ryuuga drops a life point and a gauge. "Here comes Beserker!" Ryuuga says. "Cast! Holy Grail!" Ex blocks the Dragon's advance magnificently. "Tch, let's get him Rapier!" Ryuuga says as he takes away a massive 5 life points, leaving Ex with 3 life points. "My turn. Draw! Charge and Draw! Svalin, Equipment Change! Merlin, Incubus blood!" A Durandal goes to the Drop zone, and a Holy grail and an Excalliber is added to Ex's hand. "Wind Fairy, Sylph to the center!" He adds back Durandal. Ex's obviously playing defensive. "Link Attack, Guys!" Arthur puts a card to the gauge, and Ryuuga is Dealt 5 damage. Being Left with 1. "Uggg..." Ryuuga moans. "Don't you give up, kid!" Rising Flare says. "Huh?" Ryuuga. "If you give up,it means you aren't worthy of my real power!" "Real Power? Dunno what you're saying but I wasn't planning to!" Game Update: '''Hand:' Ex: 4 Ryuuga: 3 Field: Ex: Ryuuga: Life Points: Ex: 3 Ryuuga: 1 Gauge: Ex: 2 Ryuuga:'' 1'' "Draw! Charge and Draw! Retire Beserker and pay 2 gauge to Bud Call to the right! Rising Flare Dragon!" Rising Flare gives out a roar of cry, and leaves his post. "Buddy Gift! And skill activated! Destroy Sylph!" As soon as Ryuuga gives the word, a unit is destroyed by a exploding flame. Sylph is covered in the center of the fire orb, and disappears into fairy dust. "I cast! Dragon Return System! then here comes DragoBreach! Ryuuga runs, and attacks Ex personlly. "Cast! Holy Grail!" A Chalice appears, stopping the advance. "Rising flare, good luck!" Rising flare attacks, taking away 2 life points. "Finish it Rapier!" "Cast! Shield of Achilies!" The attack from thousand is blocked by a massive shield. "Ughhh..." "Draw! Charge and Draw!" Ex says, as he starts his turn. "Destroy Svalin and equip Hrunting! Incubous Blood!" Ex drops a second Merlin and adds Arthur and Percival to hand." "Merlin, Link Attack with Arthur!" The top card goes to the gauge. All of Ryuuga's life points are taken away, when it reaches 0... "Dragon Return System! I destroy the spell!" ''Please be a Spell! '' Ryuuga tells himself. "The... top.. card...PLEASE!" The card is revealled.... Pile Bunker Dragon. G A M E O V E R W I N N E R, E X "..." Ex remains commentless. _________________________________________________________________________________________ "Hey, remember the first fight we had?" Ryuuga asks. "Yeah. How can I forget?" Ex replies, with a smile. "True. Mr. Manager just invited us to play. The guy is too friendly in a way!" "Hahaha!" "Hahaha!" Ex and Ryuuga Laugh happily, sharing their moments of happiness. '''''End of Story Hope you enjoyed! Obviously I put more effort than ever to this one and I think it'll continue. I recently re-read my blogs and the ones now are too short compared. ''Credits I do '''NOT' own the game. I only own the storyline and the characters. Category:Blog posts